An Unfair Bet
by justanotheranimefreak
Summary: Drabble one-shot. Kagami is training to get stronger than Aomine, but Aomine can't wait. Kagami gets fed up and demands to raise the stakes. Warnings: some bad language, BL.


The bounce of the basketball off the polished gym floor combined with the squeaking of the teen's shoes to fill the gym with noise as he twisted and dodged, dribbling the ball past invisible opponents on his way to the hoop. He raced closer and closer and then jumped, allowing himself to fall backwards as he practiced a fadeaway, his back horizontal to the floor. The ball swished through the hoop and he grinned as he landed, getting his feet under him and straightening up as the ball hit the floor. He turned when he finally registered the slow clapping behind him, an unreadable look in his crimson eyes.

"What do you want, Aomine?" he grumbled, wiping his sweat-soaked face with his shirt. More sweat glistened on his tanned skin and stuck his hair to the back of his neck, the damp red locks almost chestnut in this light. The other teen shrugged and stopped clapping, giving Kagami a slow grin as he walked onto the court, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Just came to see how my competition was doing." Kagami bristled. They were alone in the gym so he knew Aomine didn't mean Seirin, just him. And he knew Aomine was mocking him; it couldn't have been more obvious in that lazy stance, a smirk curling those thin lips as teasing lurked in those dark eyes. He shook his head and refused to rise to the bait. If he snapped, it would just be the same as every time before – he wasn't strong enough to win yet and he knew Aomine knew it.

Aomine let a flicker of surprise show on his face as Kagami didn't react to his teasing, slightly confused by it but covering quickly. He eyed the other teen, judging how long he'd been training by how sweaty he was and how much his muscles trembled. A few hours at least, Aomine thought, looking away and picking up the basketball where it lay near their feet. He spun it idly on his finger as he watched Kagami, waiting to see if he would rise to the challenge. He'd never backed down before, so it was just a matter of time.

Kagami glanced at Aomine and then away, knowing full well what the other teen wanted. _How would it be if I just didn't react for once?_ he wondered, irritation coming to the fore as Aomine waited. Damn him for being such a difficult opponent, anyway. Kagami could never resist him for long and finally he lashed out and snatched the ball with a growl, moving to the centre of the court. Aomine followed with a satisfied smirk written across his dark features, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it aside. They faced each other, angry red eyes meeting cool blue ones as they stared each other down. Kagami didn't start immediately though, making Aomine raise an eyebrow.

"Are we gonna play or are you going to stare into my eyes forever?" he wanted to know, his smirk widening as Kagami growled.

"Shut your face, you asshole!" Aomine smirked in response but it faded as Kagami continued, his eyes blazing. "How about we raise the stakes? If you win, I'll be your bag bitch at your next game, but if I win…" Aomine raised an eyebrow. " If you win…?" he prompted him, and Kagami glared.

"If I win I get to fuck you."

Aomine hadn't been expecting that at all and fumbled, lunging for Kagami with wide eyes as the other teen dodged but missing him by a handspan. _He's gotta be kidding_, he told himself as he raced after him down the court, hardly hearing the noise echoing in the hall. _Right?_ A glance at Kagami's face told him otherwise and he had to catch his breath when he saw the determination written there, his eyes widening. _Oh shit. He's not kidding._ The knowledge made him swallow hard and start defending properly, trying to get the ball away from him so he could finish this. Kagami seemed to be playing harder than usual and it was difficult to block him, making him nervous for the first time since he could remember.

_Where is this coming from?_ he wondered as sweat ran down his face, hardly blinking as he followed Kagami's moves. The kid was eager, sure, but he'd never been able to hold Aomine at bay for so long before and Aomine wondered how he was doing it given how tired he was. Kagami had an intense scowl on his face and wasn't even reacting to Aomine's pressure, brushing it off and darting past him as though Aomine was standing still.

Aomine kept defending, trying to get the ball away from Kagami but with little success. This wasn't like the matches they'd had in the past, where Aomine had stolen the ball and scored in less than a minute to leave Kagami the loser. There had never been any doubt in his mind that he would win those matches, but the other teen had knocked him off balance with his demand and he was having trouble getting in the zone to counterattack. A slight disbelieving smirk came to his lips as he blocked Kagami, sweat trickling down his face as a chill raced down his spine.

_He's different_, he thought to himself, grimacing as Kagami dodged past him again. They were pretty close to the hoop now and Aomine readied himself to block the other teen's jump, knowing from past experience just how high he could reach. Based on previous matches he knew it was the first to score who would be the winner – otherwise the games would go on forever. He had one chance to block this, he knew, and his leg muscles tensed in anticipation of the leap.

Kagami paused, keeping the ball out of reach and grinning wickedly at Aomine. "Did I scare you?" he mocked, panting a little from his exertions. Aomine snorted and kept his nerves under wraps. "Of course not. There's no way I'll lose." He shifted a bit toward Kagami, pressuring him again, but the other teen just laughed at him and jumped, aiming for a dunk. Aomine leaped as well and managed to get his hand in between the ball and the basket, smirking darkly as he flung the ball out of bounds. They both hit the floor, Kagami panting and glaring at Aomine while the darker-haired teen put his hands on his hips and considered him with a grin.

"When are you gonna learn a new move?" he wanted to know, making Kagami scowl and straighten up. He wasn't prepared for the smirk that slowly took over the redhead's face when he looked at him, however.

"I'll show you a new move when the old one stops getting a rise out of you." With that he turned and walked off the court, going to grab his stuff and have a long drink from his water bottle. Aomine didn't understand at first but when he was suddenly alone he realised he was half-hard from the excitement of the match, the bulge barely hidden by his shirt. He growled and grabbed his jacket, sprinting out of the gym after Kagami and grabbing him by his shoulder to spin him around. Kagami scowled at him.

"What the hell do you think you're – mmf!" he protested, his eyes flying wide as suddenly Aomine was claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss. It was lips and tongue and teeth and Kagami didn't have it in him to fight back, heat shooting straight through him and rooting him to the ground as his hands involuntarily came up to settle on Aomine's shoulders. He wanted to push him away but couldn't seem to make himself do it, instead kissing back viciously as he tried to turn the tables on the other teen. When Aomine pulled away Kagami licked his lips, a definite flush in his cheeks as his eyes blazed with irritation. Aomine smirked and let go, pushing Kagami back a step. "That's for not finishing the game," he told the redhead, teasing heat shimmering in his eyes as Kagami glared at him. When the redhead turned to walk away Aomine called after him, a smirk playing about his lips.

"Next time we'll make the bet a little fairer, yeah?" He wasn't expecting more than the snarled curses he got in response and laughed outright as he turned away, planning on heading home for now. Kagami had just ensured they would be playing against each other on a much more regular basis and the thought sent warm heat sliding through him, his grin widening. He couldn't wait.


End file.
